The Chipmunk MultiVerse
by The Chipette Protector
Summary: 3 Months have passed since the Chipettes moved in, and life has been great ever since, that is until right before a Concert they are suddenly warped into another reality, now stranded the Chipmunks, Chipettes and their new manager, James Seville must find a way back to their world before their concert, but even with some new friends, can they get back in time?


**A/N: **

I am rewriting this story because I have been thinking about it and like some new ideas I've had for it. I will keep the old version of this story up for a while but I will be working on this new version of it. Also, this story is based before Chipwrecked but is about 3 months after the Squeakquel. At any point, please enjoy the story, and review! Also, I don't own the Chipmunks, Chipettes, or Dave but I do own my OC's.

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

At the airport a man with a dark trenchcoat and hat came off the plane that had recently landed there. He silently walked toward the clerk of the desk, he cleared his throat to get her attention. Once he had done so, she quickly looked up to see him, she had a look of surprise and suspicion upon her continence.

"Y-Yes, may I help you?" She asked him.

"Yes, what baggage claim is the one for this plane?" He questioned in a voice that sent shivers down her spine, but not because it was that mean or pleasant, but something that feel strange about him, something familiar, she rubbed away a pain in her arm because of it.

"Claim 4" She replied quickly in an attempt to send him off. He simply nodded and walked off, but noticed that she was still staring at him as he left as if she was surprised and confused to see him here. He shook it off and headed for the baggage claim. And as he arrived, his phone rang, he checked it and answered it.

"Hello?" He began to talk to the person on the other line, "Ah yes I just got in from New York. So what is this deal you wanted to talk to me about?" No one else could tell what the other person had said on the other line, but he nodded. "So, you want me to take care of these Chipettes? What about those Chipmunks?" the person on the other line began to speak again, but as before no one could really understand what was said. "Okay then, I can do that, I mean it just 3 Chipettes, it cant be that bad... alright then, I'll see you later and you can fully explain the job then." He hung up his cellphone and grabbed his two bags and left to get a cab just as it began to rain.

Meanwhile at the Chipmunks house, Dave, the Chipmunks and Chipettes were preparing for dinner with what Dave called 'a surprise guest', which everyone assumed was Clare considering that she was always the surprise guest around their house. Brittany asked why he even bothered to keep it a surprise since everyone knew and Dave wasn't the best at surprises which earned her a glare from Dave and a simple "Shut up Brittany" from Simon. Dave then sent all of them off to get ready.

*3 Hours later*

Eleanor was still waiting to use the bathroom since Brittany had run into the bathroom before she could get in there. She sighed and knocked on the door again.

"I'm almost done! Just a minute!" Brittany shouted from the other side.

"You said that a half an hour ago. I need to wash up too Britt." Eleanor replied.

"Well then you'll just have to wait, I won't be much longer."

Eleanor sighed again, while Jeanette looked up from her book. Eleanor glanced over to her sister, and sighed again. Surprisingly Jeanette got into the bathroom first and was all ready, Eleanor on the other hand fell for Brittany's trap that Theodore was at the door wanting to talk to her and by the time that Eleanor realized that had been tricked Brittany had already gotten in the bathroom.

"She'll eventually come out Ellie," her sister replied, going back to her book.

"Yea, once Clare has left." she pouted. "why does she have to take so long anyway?"

Jeanette just shrugged as Brittany finally emerged from the bathroom. "There Ellie, now you can go." Ellie didn't waste any time either, as she ran in on all fours almost running Britt over. "Hey! You almost hit my beautiful face!" she turned to Jeanette, "I can't believe she would do that to me! Doesn't she know how long it takes for me to get this beautiful?" Jeanette just shook her head and got up and headed out of the room.

Just as Jeanette came out of the room she saw Simon heading towards the living room and decided that he would be better company for now. She jumped up on the couch were Simon was.

"Hi Simon." she said happily, which made Simon look up to see his secret crush standing in front of him.

"Hi Jean, so your ready for tonight?" he asked, which Jeanette replied with a simple nod, which made him smile, but he never could get to the point were he could express his feelings for her, "You look good" he replied, looking at a small purple dress she was wearing.

"T-thanks, Britt picked it out for me." Jeanette replied, blushing a little. But there discussion was interrupted by a certain annoying chipmunk, who was shouting into the girl's bedroom.

"Brittany, aren't you done yet?" Alvin shouted into the bedroom, he was trying to push the door open, to see for himself, but Brittany was stopping that from happening.

"No Alvin so go away and stop trying to get in here!" Brittany replied, as she was trying to find something to lock the door with because if she would stop pushing, Alvin would push the door open, and it was only a matter of time until he did anyway. Then suddenly he stopped. Brittany stopped and listened for a second, dead silence. She opened the door a little and looked out.

"Alvin?" she couldn't see him anywhere. He was just gone, until she heard a voice from behind her and it wasn't Eleanor's.

"Nice room you have here Britt." Brittany immediately turned around to see Alvin in the middle of the room, and she noticed that he must have climbed up out of her eyesight right into their room, which made her mad.

"ALVIN! GET OUT OF MY ROOM RIGHT NOW!" and before he could react, she pushed him out of the girl's room and slammed the door in his face, just as Eleanor came out of the bathroom.

"What was that about?" Eleanor asked, seeing how Brittany was so upset and hearing what she yelled before, she could only assume what it was about.

"I can't believe his nerve! Alvin snuck behind my back and ran in here!" Brittany yelled, Ellie just shrugged and started to get dressed. "And you don't care? Ellie he saw me naked!"

"Brittany, your a chipmunk, about six months ago you didn't wear clothes at all." Eleanor reminded her.

"B-B-But..." Brittany attempted to retort, but she couldn't really make a good rebuttal so she just growled and sighed, "I hate it when you and Jeanette are always right..." she sighed as she got her dress that she had picked out on. "You know I saw this dress that would look great for..." Britt turned around to find that the room was empty. "you?" _'That's strange, I didn't hear her leave.' _she thought to herself after finishing her sentence. She shrugged and after checking how she looked in the mirror and ran out of the room.

As Brittany ran towards the living room and ran right into Alvin and she fell backwards. Before she could figure out what happened, a hand was held out to her. She took it and was pulled up, then she realized who was pulling her up.

"Wow Britt, that was the first time you've actually let me help you" Alvin told her, "You look hot in that dress"

"Don't get used to it Alvin. I'm still not happy that you snuck in my room" she hissed, "And thanks." She then walked of whipping her tail in his face. Just then the doorbell rang, Brittany, already near the door ran over to it. "Just a moment, Dave's coming!" she quickly ran over to the kitchen where Dave, Theodore and just recently Eleanor were working on making the meal. "The guest of honor has arrived!"

* * *

It took Dave a minutes to make sure that everyone was ready then he rushed to the door. Then door opened to reveal a man, about 23 years old, wearing a trench coat, semi-formal pants and a nice pair of shoes on. He was about 6 feet tall, had brown-reddish hair, and blue-green eyes. He was holding an umbrella up to keep himself dry, since it had been raining for that last couple hours.

"James!" Dave exclaimed, excited to see him. "Boys and girls, this is my cousin from my father's side, James Seville." James smiled as he took off his trenchcoat to reveal he was wearing a blue dress shirt, but no tie. He watched as each of the Chipmunks and Chipettes introduce themselves, and then,

"Ha Britt, you owe me 5 bucks!" was exclaimed by a certain red-clad chipmunk.

"Okay, so Dave's surprise guest isn't Clare, but you still owe me from that bottle rocket plan of yours!" Brittany replied,

"That was you Alvin? You told me that you didn't do that!" said a suddenly angry Dave.

James laughed lightly, "Well, this seems usual around here, and I can't believe your still dating Clare."

"Wait, he was dating her before?" Brittany asked James. He nodded,

"Yep, believe me I can tell you stories."

Dave, not wanting any embarrassing information passed onto his kids decided to change the subject. "Anyway, Dinner's almost ready and then we have to continue our war." Dave told the family, with a competitive glint in his eyes. Everyone looked at him and James before Simon decided to pipe up,

"What war might that be?" Both of them looked at Simon,

"The ultimate game of world domination, Risk." both of them replied at once. Before anyone could say anything a timer went off in the kitchen, which Dave ran into there to get the food out.

"Oh and Dave, that's total Jinx! You owe me a soda cousin!" James called out, which made all the chipmunks burst out laughing, and Dave sigh. After a minute Dave came back over with a soda and gave it to him and then called for Dinner.

After finishing the meal that they both enjoyed, all of them played Risk, which started as a simple game, but quick became an intense war between James, Dave and Simon. Theodore was the first to lose, by surrender and gave his pieces to Eleanor, who he worked with for the rest of the game, as the struggled against Alvin, Brittany and Jeanette. But even after defeating Jeanette, Alvin and Brittany finished the two off, only to weaken each other so James, Dave and Simon could finish them off too. James overtook most of Asia at that point while Dave had Australia, Europe and half of North America and Simon had Africa and South America. In the end, James finally won and defeated both of them, and became the conquerer of the world, while the others were attempting to find something on TV to watch to no avail.

After the game was finished, Dave asked, "James, can I talk to you in my study privately?" James nodded in agreement, and they went into the study and closed the door behind them. The Chipmunks and Chipettes began to wonder why Dave wanted to talk to James privately.

"I wonder what are they talking about in there?" Brittany thought out-loud.

"Well, if you want to know, I'd say its eavesdropping time!" Alvin told the others.

"Wow Alvin, you actually came up with a good idea." Brittany replied and laughed.

"Ignoring that, if we want to hear, we need to go now, before it's too late." he insisted, which the others nodded, Jeanette who thought this was a bad idea, struggled for a moment, but was too afraid to speak up against the rest of them, so she decided to just go with them. She ran over to were the others already were, she joined them and put her ear to the door, and what she heard gave her goosebumps.

"...Can't handle this much, their carriers are just too much..." Dave said.

"... I can take care of the Chipettes ...get rid of those problems..." James replied. She quietly gasped at this, _'could we be that much trouble to Dave, that he would get rid of us?' _she thought.

"Yea, that would be a lot of help..." Dave replied.

"...great..." James replied.

Jeanette couldn't take hearing anymore, she pulled her ear away, and noticed the others had as well. They began to discuss what they had just heard.

"Does Dave think we're that much trouble?" Brittany asked. Jeanette sighed and began to think about what they heard. It scared them that Dave might be actually planning on getting rid of them. Alvin interrupted their thoughts

"If Dave is getting rid the Chipettes, We'll never see them again, and worse, what if he might get rid of us, or worse me! NO! We can't let this happen, because first it will be the girls, then us, and then maybe even the entire world!" Alvin exclaimed, following his slippery slope all the way down, Simon and the others almost wanted to laugh, but what they heard made it seem like it could be possible.

"What would they do to us?" Brittany replied. Then she thought "Maybe they'll take us to China or, oh no, he's going to have us killed! I've seen it in those movies, a nice guy comes, he takes the prettiest girl out into the woods where no one could hear her, and then kill her, and her body is found months later and the mystery is never solved." she then thought of what she just said, "No! I'm too pretty and famous to die! I haven't even gotten a Grammy yet! And I only won an AMA award once!" she was now breathing heavily, wondering where she would be shot, and who would die first, and heard words scared both Theodore and Eleanor badly, both of them were shaking as she added, "We have to run away! Then they can't kill us that easily!"

"Come on, we can't possibly make assumptions by what we heard." Simon retorted.

"You're not the one that's going to be killed in the forrest in cold blood." Brittany replied giving Simon a death glare.

"Simon's right, Dave wouldn't order a hit on us, were his kids!" Jeanette replied.

"Not you to Jen!" Brittany replied, irritated that she wasn't taking her side.

Meanwhile, Theodore and Eleanor were both hugging and crying scared of what was to come, and their realization that they would probably never see each other again.

"I don't want you to go Eleanor!" Theodore told her

"I don't want to leave you either Theodore, b-but if what Britt said is true, we have to go!" she cried, not wanting to leave him, or their family, remembering what it was like to be orphans before they came to LA.

Simon turned to the couple and sighed "Pull yourselves together! we'll straighten this all out when they come out okay?"

"Yea, besides, Why would anyone take Chipmunks to China?" Jeanette replied.

"Maybe to kill us there and then eat us! Like Ian would of!" Brittany replied dreading the thought. Everyone just gave her a look like she was crazy. "Ok, maybe not..." she conceded.

"Lets just wait for them to come out." Simon interrupted not wanting to hear more crazy talk from Brittany and Alvin and after some convincing everyone reluctantly agreed, but no one could stop thinking about what they had mean't about getting rid of them.

* * *

After another half-hour of waiting, Dave came out of his study and came over to the kids, who looked distraught,but he didn't have time to talk about it right then. "Brittany, Jeanette, Eleanor, can you come into my study for a moment?" Dave requested.

Brittany was about to say something when Jeanette put her hand on her shoulder and whispered, "Britt, lets wait and see what they're going to say first before you bring that up? Because if it's true, why should we tip them off that we know their plans?" Brittany nodded, and agreed to go with Dave, while Jeanette got Eleanor. Just after they came in Dave closed the door again. Brittany had a suspicious look on her face, Jeanette looked worried and Eleanor looked like she was really scared.

"We've been talking about you girls," Dave began when Eleanor almost began to cry again.

"We don't want to have to run away! I want to stay with Theodore!" She sobbed, Dave and James shared a look of confusion, and then looked at them.

"What do you mean run away?" Dave asked in confusion, Ellie sniffled and looked up,

"You said that you wanted him to get rid of us..." she broke down again, crying her little eyes out.

"What gave you that idea?" James replied trying not to laugh at how absurd the idea sounded, and all eyes went to Jeanette, knowing she would tell, even though Brittany was mouthing 'no, don't Jen', she broke under the pressure.

"W-we were listening in on your conversation, and heard you saying for him to take care of us and that he would be able to deal with that 'problem'." Jeanette explained, with a sigh, and then mouthing 'sorry' to Brittany.

"Wait, you were listening in on our conversation?" Dave sighed. "I told you not to eavesdrop in other people's conversations girls." Brittany piped up just then,

"It was Alvin's idea, and he started the assumptions." she told him. "But it did sound like you wanted to get rid of us."

"That's definitely not what we were talking about."James replied unsuccessfully trying not to laugh.

"So your not going to get rid of us and leave our bodies in the woods?" Brittany asked.

James laughed even harder at what Brittany had thought, "No Brittany, you've been watching too many horror movies." he told her after he calmed down enough to talk.

"So then, what were you talking about?" Jeanette asked, wondering how this could all fit together.

"Well, the problem that I have been having is working with both your and the Chipmunks private lives and carriers," Dave began when Brittany interrupted.

"So we are the problem." she looked down as did her sisters.

"No, you aren't girls, its just that I can't do everything, so I was suggesting that James should become your new manager." Dave finished, "He agreed to do take care of your carrier as the Chipettes, but I also wanted to ask you if your okay with this arrangement too."

The girls just stood there for a moment dumbfounded. They are being asked if they can have this new manager? After thinking about it, Brittany snapped out of the trance-like state she was in for the last minute.

"Wait, have you been a manager for a international music sensation before?" she asked him.

"No, but I'm hoping to be, and I want to help you and your sisters be one of the best bands out there." he explained, she was impressed, with James they would actually know he was focusing on their carrier whereas Dave couldn't so well because he also had to take care of them and on the boys too.

"But what if we decide we don't like him or don't want him to be our manager anymore?" she asked, in case it would come up.

"Then it will go back to how it is now, you would just have to tell me." Dave told them, "But I do think this would be for the best." James nodded in agreement. The Chipettes huddled for a moment, discussing the issue at hand. After a moment, they broke their huddle and looked to the two adults, with a smile,

"Sure, we'll try him out." Brittany replied to the men. Dave and James both smiled.

"Alright then it's settled! James will be Managing the Chipettes from now on!" Dave announced.

* * *

It had been almost 30 minutes since the Chipettes had been asked to go with Dave and Alvin was coming up with theories of what happened to them.

"I bet they already kidnapped them, and are reprogramming them to come and get us too." he guessed, Simon just glared at him, as he came up with another theory, "Or maybe they already killed them and are waiting for us to come in and look for them to kill us too!"

"Alvin! I doubt they are dead right now, or being turned into mindless zombies to kill us either!" Simom replied, just then they both heard a very familiar female voice behind them.

"Simon's right Alvin, we're not dead." Both turned to see Brittany leading her sisters out of the room.

Alvin ran up to Brittany. "Wow Britt, how did you escape them? Are they coming to get us all? Did they mess with your mind to kidnap us too?" He asked.

"None of the above, Simon was right, YOU were making bad assumptions and freaked us all out... again." Brittany replied snobbishly while giving him an dark look.

"Me? You were the one saying he was going to take you out into the woods and you would never be seen again" Alvin replied and two began to fight once again, while Jeanette and Simon just rolled their eyes. Everyone looked up when James cleared his throat,

"Well, it's time for me to go. I'll see you again soon, especially you girls." James said as he prepared to leave. Alvin was confused,

"Britt, why will he be seeing you later?" he asked her.

"Well, if you must know, he just became the Chipettes new manager." Brittany replied.

"I knew they messed with their minds in there." he mumbled to himself.

"What was that?" she growled, hearing him clearly.

"Nothing" he replied with a smile as he ran off, with her right on his tail. Dave turned to James,

"Don't worry about what happened, I'll be talking to Alvin and Brittany about it later." Dave replied. James laughed,

"Don't go to hard on them Dave, they're just kids. Anyway, bye Dave." James said and with that he left as everyone else said they're goodbye's, just as Alvin ran back into the living room.

"Alright everyone, off to bed," all the chipmunks groaned at that, they didn't like going to bed early, "you all have school tomorrow." Everyone sighed and headed to their beds, until Dave stopped Alvin and Brittany, "And I will be talking to you Alvin and you Brittany about not eavesdropping when you are not supposed to." Dave said.

"Yes Dave." Both Alvin and Brittany replied with a sigh, knowing that they were in definitely trouble.

[End of Chapter 1]


End file.
